Disruption
by KitKat001
Summary: Sequel to distractions don’t have to read to understand. Oneshot. Alicia needs to study for potions, but yet again a specific redhead comes into the picture and notices she has drifted off to sleep. What will George do?


Disruption

Description: Sequel to distractions (don't have to read to understand). One-shot. Alicia needs to study for potions, but yet again a specific redhead comes into the picture and notices she has drifted off to sleep. What will George do?

…………………

Back so soon? YES! Hey, its me- Kit! So many of you liked the last one-shot, Distractions, that I figured I would do you all a favour and give you a sequel! Those wholiked itwere very kind indeed! This one is going to be a bit more of mature humour and such. So here it is, George wont give up on bothering Alicia…

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, I do own the plot, and I know George is sexxy. Now that we have that sorted out, on with the story!

Special Author's Note: To Gina, my e-mail account has been changed so please do not send any e-mail's there. It seems that someone has hacked into my password and I am unable to access it. Please contact me for further information on how we can contact each other. I have since made a new account. Sorry for the inconvenience (as you can tell I have been writing a lot of explanations lately). Hope your enjoying your trip!

…………………

Disruption 

Alicia sighed and ran her hand through her auburn curls, her caramel eyes blinking rapidly. She had to stay awake through the words on the pages of her potions book, that she felt were consuming her.

She lifted her eyes slowly to look around the empty Gryffindor common room. She yawned and allowed herself a small stretch. Curling her knees up to her, she laid her chin atop them. Her eyes slowly closed and she rocked back and forth slowly.

A hand softly stroked her cheek.

She smiled.

"Alicia, love?"

No answer.

A flustered redheaded twin sighed and his arms moved around her shoulders and under her knees. He slowly lifted her up and held her for a moment, until he proceeded to bring her along with him to the girls' staircase. As he walked towards the couches, Alicia's eyes fluttered open.

"…George?" She asked as she looked up at him.

He nodded.

"What are you doing? Oh damn, I fell asleep," Alicia said as she stretched slightly in his arms.

"Do you want me to continue bringing you upstairs?"

"No," Alicia said as her arms snaked around his neck and she pulled herself up more.

George stood as his back stiffened and waited for a while as he felt Alicia nuzzle her nose into the crook of his neck. "Well," he said softly, "what should I do with you?"

She laughed and pointed towards the couch, not opening her eyes or taking her forehead off his chest.

"Oh, right." George made his way towards the couches once again and sat down, placing her on his lap.

Finally, Alicia spoke. "Thank god I took a nap… I was so tired." She smiled at George as he gave her an infamous Weasley grin.

"No more studying for you," he said softly, "you'll do fine. You always do."

Alicia shook her head, "maybe a bit of cramming later…"

"No, you work too hard."

She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, did you just roll your eyes at me?" He asked with an expression of hurt across his face.

She stuck her tongue out, "maybe."

"That's it, Alicia Spinnet you have officially gotten yourself into trouble," George warned.

"Oh, and what kind of trouble is that?"

"Weasley twin trouble."

"Oh," Alicia grinned, "and what do you think you can do to me?"

He smirked and as quick as the blink of an eye, his hands were travelling along her stomach, tickling her mercilessly.

She screamed as she tried to wriggle away from his grasp, "oh no, George! Stop it!"

He laughed as she moved away from him to the edge of the couch, but he got on his knees and grabbed her hips. With a tug, she was placed conveniently beneath him as he continued the tickle-torture.

"George Weasley," she yelped, "please!"

"Please what?" He asked as he realized her difficulty to speak.

"Please- stop- please!" She half laughed half panted.

He smirked.

"You rule me, okay? Your extremely sexy and you win! You win!" Alicia begged.

He laughed and released her saying, "that's more like it."

She sighed as her chest pumped up and down. She moved her head and looked up at him as he leaned over her. His hands were on the couch on either side of her head, and she had just realized that her legs were open and his were in-between them.

Now it was Georges' turn to have difficulty speaking.

"That wasn't nice," she smiled.

He smiled slightly, colour rising in his freckled cheeks. "Who ever said best friends were supposed to be nice?"

Alicia laughed. "Well what are they supposed to be like, if you know everything," she said with a smirk.

"Well," he said in a deep whisper, "I lucked out having one that knows how to wear a skirt," he answered. His hand slowly traveled from the bottom of her rib, down her stomach and over her hips, brushing against her creamy thigh. He then grasped the bottom of her skirt and Alicia took a deep breath of air. It was only when she noticed he was pulling it down to proper length, did she release her gasp.

She looked into his eyes and asked, "How does that benefit you?"

"Uh…" George's eyes widened slightly with a flicker of fear and then he shrugged.

Alicia decided to spare him the embarrassment. "Well, for me, best friends should always be warm."

"Warm?" he asked.

"Yes, warm," she replied. Her hands wrapped around his neck and she pulled him down on top of her, her legs lifting and wrapping around his waist slightly. "So that when I'm cold, they can warm me up," she continued.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist before flipping on his back so that she was on top. Being so short, Alicia placed her hips against his and rested her head on his chest, the top of her head brushing his chin and her feet not reaching the length of his. Her legs moved to either side of his.

George sighed and felt her snuggle closer to him. He could smell her hair, a soft perfume of lavender and fruit. He closed his eyes as she moved slightly overtop of him.

"How am I ever going to get any studying done with you around, George?"

He smiled. "Well, I think I'm going to have to stop showing up…"

She shook her head. "I enjoy being with you too much," she answered.

He chuckled as she lifted her head and put her arms across his chest. She leaned her chin on her arms and interlocked her fingers.

"Just a question though," she said, "what IS that big hard thing poking into my thigh?"

George's eyes went wide and he gave her a smile as he grabbed her hand before she could grab it. "Just my wand," he answered.

"Oh," Alicia sighed as she moved until she was comfortable.

"Alicia," George whispered.

"Yeah?" She answered softly as her eyes closed and she listened to the sound of his heartbeat.

"What's going to happen to us after Hogwarts?" He asked.

She looked up at him and deep into his eyes. She moved herself up slightly, "what do you mean?"

"Where will we be?"

Alicia was silent for a moment and then she put a finger to George's lips as she whispered back, "together."

He smiled against her finger and then took her hand in his and kissed it softly. He interlocked his fingers with hers and replied, "good. That's where I want to be."

Alicia smiled and kissed his cheek, pushing her face into his hair by his ear and then moving her lips down so that she accidentally brushed them against his smooth pale neck. She closed her eyes and held onto him tighter.

He smiled and his hand softly brushed his cheek where her lips had touched. He still felt a soft tingle from her warm lush skin. His eyes closed slowly as he sighed.

Lee and Fred walked into the common room, patting their stomachs from a late-night snack. Lee looked over and saw his two friends lying atop one another on the couches, asleep.

"Fred! Look," Lee said as he pointed towards George.

Fred walked over to them put Lee grabbed him.

"Don't wake them up," Lee said.

"Do you think they did stuff?" Fred winked.

George's eyes blinked open and he looked up at his brother and friend. "We didn't do anything," he said.

Lee smirked. "Sure."

"I'm not lying, now get lost," he said with a slight chuckle.

"Fine, see you in the morning," Fred said as he and Lee left up the stairs.

George yawned and his hand moved up to Alicia's hair. He played with it for a while, twirling it in his hands and slowly moving his fingers through it. He smiled slowly and moved his head slightly so that he could feel Alicia's cheek against his neck.

"I love you, Alicia."

With those words off of his lips, George fell asleep as well. The common room fire emitted a soft glow over the two as they held each other close, never to let each other go.

………………………………

………………

………………………………

Okay so that kind of took a life of its' own. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, and feel free to read any of my other stuff. I suggest 'Twice Over', which is still in progress! Thanks!

Another Special Author Note: Did you all read the new Harry Potter: Half Blood Prince? Amazing! I read it in one day! It was absolutely astounding, but I wont give any of it away… if you haven't read it yet, do yourself a favour and pick it up!

-Kit


End file.
